A Good Nights Sleep
by kakashilover21
Summary: Iruka is having terrible nightmares, and an unlikely acquaintance shows up with an unexpected idea to help Iruka sleep.


"Noooo!"

Iruka woke abruptly from his troubled sleep, half expecting to see the Nine-Tails standing over his bed. "Third time this week," he muttered into the darkness of his room, the nightmare of his parent's death still fresh in his mind. He shifted uncomfortably in the tangled sheets and realized they were drenched. "Don't tell me I'm wetting the bed now," but he quickly realized it was only sweat he was soaked in. Kicking the blankets off and sitting up, he glanced out the window above his bed and realized by the hue of the sky it was only about four thirty in the morning. "Well, I'm not gonna be able to go back to sleep now, might as well get this day started."

The chill from the morning air caught Iruka off guard as he exited his bathroom, only a towel around his waist. His shoulder length hair hung wet around his neck as he drew the comb through it, then methodically pulled his hair up and secured his head protector. Like always, his clothes were set out from the night before next to his bed, and he continued with his systematic morning ritual. He walked into the kitchen, had a glass of orange juice, and realized he had no appetite. "I have to do something about those nightmares. " He said to his empty glass.

After washing out his dish, Iruka stood quietly, alone, in his kitchen. "Mom," He jumped at the sound of his own voice in the darkness, it sounded so foreign at the moment. Iruka drew the collar of his vest close around his chin and crossed his arms, half hugging himself, as he stepped out onto the dimly lit streets of Konoha. It was particularly cold this morning. He began to walk, but had no destination, "School won't start for another three hours, and a walk might clear my thoughts."

Iruka continued to walk through the streets of Konoha, taking no notice of the bakers and shopkeepers getting ready for the day ahead. Iruka's mind was blank, except for the sporadic thoughts that burst through in the twilight; thoughts of the battle against the demon fox all those years earlier, thoughts of his parents lives consumed by it's evil, and the unbearable loneliness that followed. Soon Iruka found himself at the memorial monument, staring blankly at the piece of stone that was supposed to honor those whose lives were lost in battle, yet it brought him no comfort now, nor had it when he first visited this place as a young teen.

Another presence stirred Iruka from his reflection. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be here this early, especially you." The voice was deep and familiar, and Iruka wondered if he would have recognized it without the cloth of the mask subtly altering it. "Kakashi-san, I expect you wish to be alone. I'll go." Iruka said, turning slightly from Kakashi. "No need Iruka, please, take your time. I'm in no hurry." Kakashi offered. "Are you ever?" Iruka said under his breath, thinking about all the times Kakashi had been late. Yet, here he was, five thirty in the morning, alone. "Were you meeting someone?" Iruka asked, still staring at the stone tribute. "No, well, just saying hello really." Iruka could see from the corner of his eye that Kakashi was very somber as he turned to the stone. Iruka found himself noticing how, even in the twilight of the early morning and with his face half concealed, Kakashi was a rather attractive man.

Suddenly Iruka jerked back to facing the monument, he hadn't realized he was staring at Kakashi. 'Had he noticed?' Iruka wondered. Kakashi moved forward and stood next to Iruka, and Iruka's face burned in the dawns chill as he blushed. "I wonder," Kakashi said, interrupting Iruka's thoughts, "what dreams they had, before they died." Kakashi's sentimental remark caught Iruka off guard; he was, after all, a rather detached person. 'Much like myself, in a way.' Iruka thought. "Come on, the sun is rising. I'll treat you to breakfast." Kakashi turned swiftly and headed back towards downtown Konoha. Iruka agreed, since his appetite returned ferociously and his tummy grumbled at the thought of food. "Besides, you can't face a class full of brats on an empty stomach." Iruka glanced at Kakashi's smirk and found himself grinning as well.

Neither Kakashi nor Iruka spoke as Iruka ate. Iruka suddenly felt rude, "Aren't you...going to eat?" Iruka said, trying to swallow between bites. "No, I already ate. But your stomach was beginning to scare me with its angry noises." Iruka blushed as he looked down at the empty plate and two and a half empty glasses. "I guess I was hungry." He said in a low voice, almost to himself. "You don't seem like the kind of ninja to neglect your body, Iruka. Is something wrong?" Kakashi's concern sounded genuine. Iruka stopped gulping his milk and looked across the table at Kakashi, he was hoping it wasn't so apparent that he was upset. He put the glass back down on the table and kept his eyes lowered, afraid Kakashi might somehow interpret what was wrong if he looked up.

Again the silence induced and the two just sat at the table, Kakashi's eyes never leaving Iruka. Finally, when Iruka thought the silence to be almost too unbearable, the waitress walked up and sat the check on the table. "You two had better get going. Your students will wonder what happened to their sensei's." She said as she cleared the table. 'Is it that later already?' Iruka thought, wondering where his time had gone. "Kakashi, thank..." Iruka's voice trailed off as he noticed that Kakashi and the check were gone. 'Am I that diverted?' Iruka thought. 'Well, I better get to class. I'm never late and someone will get suspicious.'

The day continued on as normal, all the students arrived on time, and class went as expected. At one point during the day, though, as the children sat quietly, reading, Iruka sat at his desk grading papers, and found he had corrected the same one three times. He was obviously distracted, though he couldn't tell if it was from his lack of sleep taking it's toll, or the obscure breakfast he had with Kakashi. 'What was it about him that has me so unmindful.' Iruka wondered as he tried to focus on the task at hand. After school, Iruka stayed late to finish the papers he was supposed to be correcting earlier. With a sigh, Iruka placed the last paper in his Graded pile and leaned back in his chair. He sat quietly, alone, staring at the rows of empty desks. "I wonder how Naruto is doing." Iruka said softly aloud, "and Sasuke. I wonder if Sakura has caught her man." Iruka chuckled at himself as he thought about how oblivious Sasuke was to Sakura, or Naruto to Hinata for that matter. He was so glad ha was a grown man and wasn't so clueless.

The chair screeched along the floor as he stood up and put his hands on his waist. He locked the classroom behind him and started down the long corridors to the outside world. Outside, the sun had set and the streets were bustling with an exciting vibe. Iruka had almost forgotten it was a Friday and all the stores were open late, children running with excitement of the impending weekend. Iruka continued to stroll down the streets, glancing from store front to store front, and occasionally turning his eyes upward to the bright stars of Konoha's night sky. He turned a corner onto his street and continued down the quiet lane. A neighbor called out hello and Iruka waved and smiled. A stray cat curled between his feet as he unlocked his door and flopped onto it's back as he bent to pet it. The cat grabbed at Iruka's wrist playfully, almost for Iruka to not stop his affectionate patting. Iruka scooped up the tomcat under his left arm and opened the door. He ascended the two flights of stairs that led to his third story apartment and opened the door to his dark entryway. Iruka sat the cat down on the counter of the kitchen and reached for a saucer from the half bare cupboard. As he place the milk in front of the cat he flicked on the light, he noticed the cat was a smoky gray young one, probably not even a year old. The cat purred as it lapped up the milk and Iruka stroked it's back. Iruka walked into the living room, only dimly lit by the light that leaked in from the kitchen. Iruka collapsed onto his futon like an old, defeated man, and with a heavy sigh, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It was two a.m. when Iruka awoke. Half revived by the cat purring on his chest, and half by the intense crick in his neck, that shot pain through his shoulders whenever he moved his head. He shifted the cat off of himself and laid it on the futon, then walked into the kitchen. The light was still on, and Iruka released his hair as he leaned against the counter. The saucer had been licked clean, and Iruka placed it in the sink, not concerned with washing it immediately. Although he would undoubtedly curse himself in the morning for being so unmotivated. He then made his way to his bedroom, with no need to turn the lights on, since he never rearranged his furniture, and could easily make his way through the apartment on the darkest of Konohas nights. Iruka's eyes adjusted to the blackness of the windowless bathroom as he unzipped his vest and pulled off his shirt. His hair fell around his face as he removed his boots and pulled off his pants. The silk pajama bottoms seemed unnaturally soft as the glided over his legs and secured them around his waist. Iruka caught his barely visible reflection as he turned and ran his forefinger across his nose, outlining the scar that crossed his face.

Iruka gathered up his clothes and tossed them in the hamper next to the bathrooms entrance, then laid out his vest and clean clothes for the morning. Iruka was suddenly stirred by footsteps in the outside hall. There were only two apartments on the third floor, his own and a girl who's name he could never remember, but knew was on vacation with her boyfriend. Iruka walked to the small hallway entrance that led to his door. The footsteps stopped at Iruka's' door, and Iruka jumped as the cat rubbed against his ankles. "I heard you. May I come in?" Iruka opened the door and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" Iruka said, filling the teapot full, anticipating his guests' answer. "Please. I had a feeling you'd be awake, Iruka-san. I hope you don't mind my dropping by." Kakashi's voice was heavy, and Iruka sensed perhaps he was having trouble sleeping as well. The cat jumped onto the futon as Kakashi walked into the living room, turning the light on as he went, and dropped onto the futon as well. 'Make yourself at home.' Iruka thought as he waited for the water to boil. "Well there's no sense in sulking around in the dark is there?" Kakashi said, and for a second Iruka thought he had spoken aloud.

Iruka sat the teapot and cups on a tray and walked into the living room. "Nice jammies." Kakashi said, and Iruka suddenly felt very self-conscious and defenseless. Kakashi's smirk only added to Iruka's feeling of vulnerability, and Iruka could feel his face burning with embarrassment and hoped Kakashi wouldn't notice. In a desperate attempt to seem at ease, Iruka ignored his own humility and poured the tea. Iruka handed Kakashi his cup, feeling almost triumphant in his ability to mask his most obvious emotion, but was cut short when he felt Kakashi's fingers wrapped around his own. Iruka startled and looked directly at Kakashi, his blue eye looking deeply into Iruka's own brown ones. The hypnotic gaze was broken by Kakashi's voice, "My tea?" "Right, sorry, here." Iruka said, half forcing the cup into Kakashi's hand. The uneasiness that Iruka felt could no longer be contained and he turned away completely from Kakashi, although Iruka's ninja instincts told him Kakashi's eyes were still firmly fixed on him.

"So," Iruka said, surprised by his own voice, "what are you doing out so late, Kakashi-kun?" "Looking for you, actually." Kakashi said with a surprising coolness in his voice. Kakashi's remark and demeanor caught Iruka by surprise; his attitude was Iruka's parallel. Iruka took up his teacup and blew the steam from his tea. Iruka stood up from where he had been squatting and looked for a comfortable place to sit, resigning to the end of the futon opposite Kakashi, who sat a mere two feet away. Iruka looked straight ahead as he talked, "Me? Why?" Kakashi's eyes had followed Iruka to his new seat, and it seemed an eternity had gone by before Kakashi answered. "You seemed very upset this morning. I thought I should come by to check on you. You concerned me." "You were...worried?" Iruka said, ceasing his incessant blowing for a moment. "Yes, Iruka, I was. Does that surprise you?" Iruka looked at Kakashi before he could catch himself. "I just didn't realize..." "That you caught my attention so." Kakashi said, interrupting Iruka and finishing his sentence. "Actually, I was going to say, I didn't realize it was so apparent. But, I caught your attention?" Iruka said, surprising himself at how coy he was being. He shifted in his silk bottoms and was immediately reminded of his own near-nakedness next to Kakashi's fully clothed person.

The feel of fur snapped Iruka from his contemplation, and his attention turned to the cat. "What's his name?" Kakashi asked. Iruka had almost forgotten he was there. "Oh, he's not mine. A stray actually." Iruka said as the cat stepped onto his lap, its head rising to meet Iruka's hand. Suddenly the cat lost it's balance on Iruka's pants and leapt to the floor, but in it's desperate attempt to regain composure, the cat had sunk it's claws into Iruka's thigh, and tiny beads of blood began to seep through the cream colored fabric. "Ugh," Iruka granted as he lurched forward, clenching his thigh, the sting surprisingly real in a night he had been hoping was just a dream.

In his torment, Iruka hadn't noticed Kakashi move closer. "Let me see." Kakashi said, pulling Iruka's hand from his thigh. "Idiot!" Iruka screamed at the cat that was now daintily licking his paw on the floor, completely undisturbed by Iruka's yelling. Iruka quickly tried to regain his poise, but was unable to when he realized Kakashi's hand was so high up on his leg. Iruka now looked Kakashi straight on, amazed by his own courage. "Yes." Kakashi said, his face only inches from Iruka's own, and before Iruka could respond Kakashi continued. "Iruka, yes, you caught my attention." Kakashi's breath was warm on Iruka's face, and he tried not to move, though he couldn't tell why. "Iruka..." "Yes Kakashi." Iruka said, so low he had to strain to hear himself. "Did I catch _your_ eye?" Kakashi whispered back. Iruka could feel Kakashi's hand moving up his thigh, squeezing slightly as he inched closer, and Iruka suddenly became awkwardly aware of the desire growing in his pants. Iruka could barely breathe as he tried to conjure up an answer. A simple, "Yes." Finally escaped but it was more of a whimper than an answer.

Kakashi's hand shifter again and found Iruka's desire, while his left hand cupped Iruka's neck. Three wan no escape for Iruka, Kakashi had him securely held, although Kakashi's right hand began a gentle rhythmic motion. "Iruka, I'm going to help you sleep tonight." This time, Iruka couldn't even muster a response, and only a pant escaped his lips. Kakashi removed his left hand from Iruka's neck and lifted his own head protector off. Kakashi's silver hair tickled Iruka's forehead as it fell slightly, and Kakashi's Sharingan was now fully exposed. Kakashi then slid his finger behind his mask and pulled it down. Iruka's breath caught in his chest as he realized there was nothing separating his lips from Kakashi's. Kakashi's finger began to trace the scar that went from his eyebrow down to his cheekbone, and Iruka flinched as Kakashi then began to outline the scar that ran across his own face, while Kakashi's other hand was picking up the rhythm. "Ka..." Iruka's voice failed him, and as he closed his eyes, he forfeited his will to Kakashi. "You will sleep well tonight, Iruka-san, I promise." Kakashi's voice was soft and his breath was hot and sweet as his lips brushed Iruka's. "Kakashi." Iruka managed. "Shhh, I'm here." Kakashi's words were half audible as Iruka accepted Kakashi's lips on his own.

To be continued...


End file.
